<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Carry That Weight by Madrid_Calling</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26024173">Carry That Weight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madrid_Calling/pseuds/Madrid_Calling'>Madrid_Calling</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hurt/Comfort, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:40:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26024173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madrid_Calling/pseuds/Madrid_Calling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>故事发生在与莱比锡的比赛结束之后。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Koke/Saúl Ñíguez</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Carry That Weight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>预警：本文没有逻辑，文中观点仅代表作者个人观点。<br/>标题取自披头士歌曲《Carry That Weight》，歌曲立意与文章无关。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>距离比赛结束似乎已经很久了，科克却仍然坐在更衣室的长凳上，目送队友们一个个走向体育场外正等候着的大巴车。</p>
<p>科克在心里深深叹了一口气。终场哨响以来，他已尝试安慰身边的每一位队友，但失落的氛围在短时间内是不可能消散的。他不知道自己的安慰与鼓励是否起了作用，正如他不知道队友们的“谢谢，我感觉好些了”是否出自真心。但不论如何，科克知道总该有人来做这件事。</p>
<p>科克仍然一个人坐着。体育场渐渐安静下来，为科克平添了几分孤独。“坚强点”，每当球队失利时他总是这样说。可此时，这句话对他自己却仿佛失去了应有的作用。科克像鼓励队友一样鼓励自己，却发现自己仍陷落在沮丧的海洋中无法自拔。</p>
<p>我是个坚强的人吗？科克不禁在心中悄悄问自己。当然，在别人面前，他需要表现出坚强的一面––队长必须为球队做出榜样，这是科克的责任。但当独自一人的时候，科克却无可避免地感到难过起来。被淘汰的事实的确让他大失所望，而失利背后，他也切身体会到了竭尽全力后的无力感。这一切都尖利地打击着科克的坚强。</p>
<p>科克强忍着泪水，露出了一丝苦笑。他尝试着起身离开，却发现自己做不到。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“所以，你会在这里待到什么时候。”</p>
<p>一个熟悉的声音响起，科克有些惊讶。然而，他并不需要抬头就能知道对方是谁，他轻松地分辨出了萨乌尔的嗓音，毕竟他和萨乌尔实在是太过熟悉了。但对于身处悲伤中的科克来说，萨乌尔的出现还是出乎了他的意料。科克紧闭双眼，将一瞬间涌出的泪水匀开。接着，他睁开眼睛，抬头望向萨乌尔。</p>
<p>“科克，”萨乌尔轻轻叹了一口气，他好像猜到了科克的几分思绪，“我确实在这里啊。”</p>
<p>萨乌尔将目光移到了科克的脸庞上，然后又迅速把视线移走。他不忍心盯着如此沮丧的科克，他也明白，科克不愿意轻易把自己的难过表露给身边的人。但是，即便如此，萨乌尔仍想为科克做点什么。他猜想科克也许需要自己的帮助，这也正是他出现在这里的原因。</p>
<p>萨乌尔打定了主意。他紧紧握住科克的手，把科克从长椅上拉起来，又毫不犹豫地将他拥入自己的怀中。</p>
<p>现在，科克终于感受到了一丝暖意。他不由自主地伸出手环住萨乌尔，并轻轻把头埋在萨乌尔的肩上。科克可以切身体会到萨乌尔的关心。科克想开口说点什么，却又犹豫着不知道从何说起。</p>
<p>“没关系的。”萨乌尔安慰科克。</p>
<p>科克努力寻找切入点，但他思索着，脑海里出现的仍然只有令他难过的这场比赛––<br/>“我们输了。”于是科克脱口而出。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>科克感觉到––不知道是不是他的错觉––话音刚落的瞬间，萨乌尔的身体颤了一下。</p>
<p>失落再一次如潮水般涌来。科克相信，此时他与萨乌尔感受到的悲伤并没有什么不同，毕竟他们都切身经历了这场失利。的确，他们曾真的以为可以通过努力一举获得成功，而事实并非如此。梦想又一次被击碎时，带给人的悲伤是无尽的。</p>
<p>然而，在现实面前，失利者除了直面结果，别无选择。</p>
<p>“我们本可以做得更好。”萨乌尔对科克说。</p>
<p>“我本可以做得更好，这是我的责任。”科克自责道，沮丧的心情笼罩了他。</p>
<p>萨乌尔摇了摇头。他能理解科克的失望和自责，他自己的心情又何尝不是这样呢？但现在不是这样反思的时候，两人都需要重新振作起来。萨乌尔加重了手臂的力度，将对方紧紧圈在自己的怀中。此时，他们都需要彼此的温度。</p>
<p>科克感受到了萨乌尔细致的关爱，他顺势紧贴在对方的身上，试图让自己的感觉变得好一些。然而，两人的身体接触似乎触动了科克内心柔软的地方，科克的脑海仍然被失利的结果占据着––这是他未尽的责任吗？科克问自己。</p>
<p>你可是队长啊，科克又一次在心中对自己说。带领球队前行，这是队长科克的责任。而比赛的结果提醒着科克这一点，科克心中的挫败感冲击着他的坚强，这使科克质疑起自己。</p>
<p>“我是一个差劲的队长吗？”科克喃喃自语。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“不，我不觉得。”萨乌尔立即回答了他，声音真诚而坚决。</p>
<p>不论如何，萨乌尔不会允许科克说出这样自责的话。在萨乌尔眼里，科克无疑是个称职的队长，他知道，自己不能不对科克说些什么了。</p>
<p>“但是……”</p>
<p>“科克，我们输了，这是大家共同的责任。我们确实需要反思自我，但是不应该以这种方式……</p>
<p>“作为队长，我知道你尽力了，这也是大家有目共睹的。相信我，好吗？我是绝不可能否认你对球队的贡献的，我能切实感受到你对我的帮助……</p>
<p>“科克，我支持你。”萨乌尔不知道说些什么才能让科克振作起来，于是他决定说出他的真心话，“我不论如何都会支持你，这就像我会一直支持马竞一样。”</p>
<p>科克不知道自己可以对萨乌尔说些什么，萨乌尔的安慰––也许不只是安慰，萨乌尔显得如此真诚––让科克无比感动，科克感到自己因沮丧而空落落的心正被萨乌尔的爱充实起来。他感激地用脸在萨乌尔的肩上蹭了几下，这时，他发现自己早已在不知不觉中落下了眼泪。</p>
<p>“没关系的，”萨乌尔说，“这里只有我们两个人。”</p>
<p>科克忍不住笑起来，一丝积极的气氛终于出现在屋内，两人振作了几分。</p>
<p>失利的结果已经成为事实。而对于科克和萨乌尔来说，他们必须向前看––他们必须振作起来，好好反思自己，然后做出改变，同整支球队一起变得更好。</p>
<p>“萨乌尔，我想要做得更好，我想带领马竞做得更好。”科克说，他的语气坚定起来，就如同宣誓一般。</p>
<p>“我们都想要做得更好。”萨乌尔同样坚决地回应科克的话，“这是我们共同的目标。”</p>
<p>科克用尽全身的力气与萨乌尔紧紧相拥，他简直不知道自己该如何感谢对方才好。</p>
<p>但还是萨乌尔先开了口：“科克，“你不会以为你得一个人把所有责任都承担下来吧？”</p>
<p>泪光中，科克又一次露出了笑容：“谢谢你，萨乌尔。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>失利已成现实，而生活还需继续。反思与改变在成功的道路上是必不可少的，而科克和萨乌尔也将努力带领球队进步，直到梦想实现的那一天……</p>
<p>“来吧，我们一起。”萨乌尔说，“我们––科克，和萨乌尔。”</p>
<p>“科克，萨乌尔，和马竞。”科克回应着，理解了萨乌尔的意思。</p>
<p>他们终究得承担起这一份责任。</p>
<p>“我们走吧，”最终，科克对萨乌尔说，“毕竟我们都知道，需要我们一起来完成的事情还有很多很多呢。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>希望马竞能越踢越好！<br/>感谢阅读！</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>